What have you become
by Mirika
Summary: Something terrible happens to a young red eyed boy. now, two years later, Fai meets up with a redhead who looks remarkably like his childhood friend. What will happen to the boy once his past is revealed? Kurofai shounen ai watameki syaosaku AU WPP
1. The new kid

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tsubasa, Kurogane would be more swooned over by girls. (Which in reality he is)

I have no idea where this came from. Oh yeah. Yes I do. At first I thought, "Maybe he lost a bet?" Then I realized, being the awesome fangirl I am, I said, "Kurogane never loses". So, I made something a little more, well, _drastic_…

Wee! Since this is fanfiction, Kurogane and Fai are going to be OOC a lot. Meaning that: Kurogane doesn't really have a temper until later but does distance himself and Fai hasn't gone through hell with that blasted Ashura, ok? Please read it still…

-9-1-1-

_Panting harshly in the dark alley, the 14-year-old stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him. The woman flashed him a smile, a horrid smile that told him he was next. The body that lay before him had its hand outstretched towards the raven haired boy, his last words echoing through his head. _

_The woman advanced, her axe in her twisted gloves. The red eyed boy let out a blood curdling scream as he ran. Ran faster than his partially developed legs could handle and he eventually collapsed on a porch, one that had a family arriving just seconds after. The smallest of the family, a boy about the same age, stared down at the bloody teenager with his blue eyes. Shock danced about his face when a woman appeared, her axe in her hand. She lifted it up, shouting profanities at the boy who lay broken on his porch as she brought it down…_

The dark-redheaded teen sat up, drenched in sweat. He remembered those nights all too clear. He rubbed his red eyes, wiping away anything formed into tears. It had been almost two years since then. A year since his mother killed his father and was sent to jail for too short a time. Since it was family, she was not put to death.

-9-1-1-

Fai sat up in his seat, his desk being in the front row. He couldn't believe that he had acquired such a low class, being a straight A student and all, but he didn't want to make the teacher think he hated him. After all, he was the smartest in Mr. Sorata's class. It had been at least three weeks since school started and he was already well liked by everyone and in most of the clubs. He was just coming out of his prideful thinking when the bell rang and everyone sat down.

"Ok class, we have a new arrival today. He is from out of town, so please, welcome him warmly. Mr. Suwa, you can come in now…" Mr. Sorata said, waving to the open door. Fai had to hold his gasp of surprise down.

In walked an easily 6 foot 5 inch tall teenager, spiky, rust colored hair with a few strands falling in his brown eyed vision. His skin was tan, with black scruffy hair lining his jaw. He was carrying a few books in one hand and his school uniform was kind of ruffled. A few buttons were left open, showing a scarred chest and a black undershirt. His boots echoed against the walls whilst he walked in with a lovely fashion. All this sexiness was topped with a band aid on his neck and few red and black earrings on both ears. Fai almost slapped himself for thinking he was sexy. He was the top of the class looking at an appalling sight. Mr. Sorata stared at him for a second or two, remaining standing while the teen stood by his desk.

"Introduction, Mr. Suwa." He said in a kind of awkward whisper. The boy's eyes lazily looked over to him, then back to the class.

"Fine… I'm Haganemaru Suwa… You can call me either if you want… I don't care if you want to socialize… but leave me alone if you don't…" He said, his eyes never leaving the class president in the front row. This kind of creeped Fai out. Mr. Sorata sighed, pointing to the desk in the back next to a window. Haganemaru slowly walked to the back of the room, all eyes on him. When he sat down, he realized this, and folded his arms rather disgruntled. Mr. Sorata "a-hemmed" and got everyone's attention. He then began to teach class. Fai stole a look at Haganemaru, who was staring sadly out the window. Fai felt like he had met the boy before, but couldn't put his finger on it.

-9-1-1-

"Nya! I'm so glad lunch came!" The blonde president stretched back in his seat after the bell rang. He was joined slowly by his friends.

"That's just like you, huh, Fai-san?" Said the brunette at his side. He laughed with her, pulling out his lunch box.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Fai-sama… did you hear how that boy got into our class?" Asked the black haired boy across from him, staring at the redhead still looking out the window. The blonde shook his head for his mouth was full of rice.

"I heard he got kicked out of his last school just a day after it started." Said another blonde boy. The others snickered.

"I heard he was put on probation for doing drugs." Whispered another person. Haganemaru then turned and stood, heading for the door. All the people stopped whispering to look at him when he stopped.

"I enrolled in this dump to get back in school, not because I got kicked out or do drugs, dipsticks." He said softly, not opening his eyes as he walked out. Fai and the rest of them got the shivers when the door closed.

"I can't believe he heard us from way over there!" Uttered the brunette. She put a hand over her mouth in worry.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan, I think it was wrong for us to be talking about him anyway… though he does look familiar…" Fai said, tapping his lip with his finger.

"Oh? You met him? When? Where? You have to tell us, Fai-san!" Said the black haired girl. Fai bit his lip, trying to remember.

"I'm not really sure… I think it was last year or so…" He said, looking at the ceiling. Then it hit him. Could he be that boy who was on his porch? Didn't he have red eyes and black hair though?

"Maybe I do know him… But I have to talk to him first…" The blonde gave an inquisitive smile, rubbing the back of his head. The others whined a bit but soon returned to their lunch. At that time, the figure of their gossips entered the room again. He was carrying another book. Fai was about to get up at go over to him, when the bullies of the class got up and stalked over to him at his desk.

"We don't like your attitude, new kid." Said the fat one, his pink hair spiking up in two different directions. The other three nodded with smug smiles on their faces. Haganemaru looked up at them from over his book's cover, uninterested in them.

"Go away. I'm reading." He said, and the whole class hushed. Fai, once again, was about to go over to them, but a hand landed on his arm. When he turned to see who it was, it was Doumeki, shaking his head.

"Watch." He uttered, turning to look at the outnumbered man. Fai did the same, looking just in time to catch a "You're going to regret saying that, punk!" and a swing of a fist. The class president gasped in shock when the fist was caught. The brown eyes had never left the book.

"I told you," He said in a low tone. He swung his legs off his desk, still holding onto the fist while he rose to his full height. Then, he bent the fist backwards, forcing the man to his knees. "I was reading." The others then came at him from three different sides. He let go of the man's hand, kicking him away as he jumped onto his desk. Two of the boys collided into another, knocking them down as the last one tried to grab for Haganemaru. Instead of grabbing his leg like he had intended, he swiped at air, for the redhead had leapt up to ricochet off the ceiling and landed on the other's shoulders, standing on him until he sunk to the floor. Haganemaru then stepped off of him, his book still in his hand as he sat back down and opened it. The whole class stared for a little bit, still in shock that he had taken all four of them out. Fai finally stood, walking timidly over to Haganemaru. Said boy looked at him from over his cover and watched him.

"Um… Hi, I'm Fai D. Flowright, I am class president of this class B and would like to know if-"

"Go away. I'm not interested in socializing with you." Haganemaru said, his eyes returning to his book. Fai's smile twitched, his hands stopped twiddling in front of him. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"But, Hagane-kun, I only wanted to-" Fai stepped back as Haganemaru stood, causing his chair to fall over. His book was on the desk while his other hand wrapped itself around Fai's collar.

"Don't…_Ever_… Call… Me… _Hagane_-_kun_…" He said in a low, venomous whisper, though Fai's smile only faltered from surprise for a second.

"Ok, suppose, Hagane-chan is better?" Fai was shoved roughly away from him, earning a few whispers and stares.

"Leave me alone. I have got nothing to do with a breaking porcelain doll." Haganemaru seethed, getting a few glares and angry mutterings. Fai stood there, his smile not damaged.

"Be that way then, Hagane-sama, but your going to get in trouble if that attitude of yours doesn't vanish soon!" Fai said, a finger swishing back and forth in front of him as he sat back down.

-9-1-1-

"Ah! What happened in here?!" Mr. Sorata said, just entering the room to see the four passed out boys on the floor near Haganemaru's desk. All the children looked at the boy who was still reading with his feet back up on the desk. Mr. Sorata teemed with anger as he strode over to his desk, slamming a hand down on it hard. Haganemaru's eyes slowly left his book and stared at his teacher indifferently.

"What did you do, Mr. Suwa?!" He shouted at the boy, who blinked slowly.

"They kept me from my book and tried to hurt me… so I did a thing called self defense… I was sorely hoping that this school didn't have people like that in it too…" He said calmly, wide eyed gazes coming from all over the room. Mr. Sorata pointed vehemently at the door, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to stare down at him anymore. Haganemaru stood slowly, closing his book with a light thud and leisurely walked to the door. Fai stood up, a smile on his face.

"Sir! Since I didn't do anything to stop the inconvenience from happening and since Mr. Suwa-san doesn't know his way around school yet, I'll escort him to the office and receive punishment as well!" And not even pausing to get an affirmation, the class president rushed out the door, latching onto Haganemaru's arm in the process to drag him out.

Haganemaru got fed up of this really quickly, so he shook his arm roughly until Fai let go.

"What are you doing? I know good and well where the office is, you little-"

"Look, Hagane-san, you can't beat people up here, not even for self-defense. I don't know your story, so I can't say much, but please, try to refrain from hurting anyone else, ok?" Fai said, his eyes pleading sincerely and his lips showing no signs of a smile. Haganemaru eyed him for another second or two, then sighed, folding his arms around his books.

"Fine. Is this the only reason you wanted to usher me to the office?" He said, starting walking again. Fai followed next to him.

"No, I will get scolded for not stopping the fight."

"Why didn't you?" Fai smiled brightly.

"I wanted to see how you would stick up for yourself, Hagane-min." Haganemaru's eye twitched.

"Will you stop with the names?" Fai only giggled.

"A big, bad, strong man like you can't even stand even handle sissy, little girl names!" Fai dodged his hand while laughing.

"Ah! Here we are!" Fai said, ignoring a growl from the redhead.

-9-1-1-

"Therefore, you will only have to stay here until the bell rings, Mr. Flowright, but as for you, Mr. Suwa, we're going to have to call your parents."

"I don't have any parents, lady." Fai and the woman stared at Haganemaru, shock written on their faces.

"Well then, who enrolled you in the school?"

"I did. Don't even bother looking at my emergency list, I have no living relatives willing to take me in."

"Surely you have foster parents to take care of you?" Haganemaru scoffed.

"I can take care of myself. I have been for one and a half years now. My parents will left me with enough money to buy a house and live on, so I live alone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd rather get back to my book instead of explaining my life history to you." And with that, Haganemaru stood and walked into a "waiting room" and sat down with his book open in front of his nose. Fai and the counselor stared, not sure what to make of him. Fai was the first to break their silence.

"Ma'am, if you could allow it, I would like to keep an eye on him, to make sure this nuisance doesn't happen again. I can make up my work tomorrow after school if you would like." Fai flashed her a smile and she warmly agreed. Fai then left her room, taking a deep breath as he started towards Haganemaru. He sat down next to the teen reading and plastered on another smile. It didn't take two seconds for the redhead to slam his book shut to glare at Fai. The blonde smiled wider.

"So, Hagane-chan, you live alone?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about my past to you." He said, rather annoyed that he didn't reach the end of his current chapter for all the interruptions. Fai only smiled and took his book.

"Hey! Give that back!" The hazel eyed boy shouted, reaching for his book. Fai's smile grew huge.

"Not until you tell me a little bit about yourself." Feeling defeated, Haganemaru slumped back down in his seat, staring at the joint where the floor becomes the wall.

"Fine… what do you want to know?" Fai, feeling triumphant, bounced a little in his seat so he was facing those brown eyes.

"Where did you originally live? What's your favorite color? How old are you? Where did you learn to fight? Where are your paren-?"

"_One_ question at a time. To answer the ones you've already asked; In Tokyo, black, 16 ½, I taught myself…" Fai cocked his head a little.

"What about my last one?" Haganemaru shot a glare at him.

"Some questions are to remain unanswered." Fai gave him a small pout before sighing.

"I'm not giving you back your book until you answer."

"Keep it then…" the class president stared shocked at him. Where his parents too bad to be mentioned? Or worse, were they dead?

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Fai twiddled his thumbs whilst the boy next to him folded his arms.

"Your parents. I'm sorry for your loss." Haganemaru raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know what happened to them." Fai sat up straighter.

"They died, didn't they?" Haganemaru snorted, making the blonde feel awkward.

"One of them did… I wish both had…" Said the boy quietly, his expression changing from mock humor to pain and regret. Fai felt like he hit a sore spot and that he should move on to the next question but…

"What… exactly happened to them?" the blue eyed teen held his breath as the redhead slowly turned to him.

"I'll tell you… but only you… and… not here…"

-9-1-1-

Fai opened his locker, sighing as he bit his lip. The new kid had told him he would tell him about his past, but not in the office, even when they were alone. Then the kid gave him his address and told him to go there after school, and stopped talking the rest of the day. Fai had felt guilty for asking, so he gave him his book back soon after. Haganemaru never really finished reading.

"Fai-sama! What happened?! Did he get suspended?! Is he in detention?! Is he moving to a new school!? Boy that would be funny. Hey! Why aren't you talking?" Said a black haired boy next to Fai. The blonde turned to him and smiled softly.

"Sorry, Habu-kun, but I'm sorry to say Hagane-kun is staying at our school and will not receive punishment beyond this day. He only stayed in the office with me." Fai said simply to the golden eyed boy. "Habu" groaned and folded his hands behind his head.

"That sucks. I don't really like him. Hey, are you free tonight? Me and Doumeki and Watanuki are all going to the pizza place. Wanna tag along?" Fai shook his head.

"I have things to do today." Watanuki, who had just appeared, stared in shock.

"You _never_ have anything planned, Fai-san!" The yellow eyed boy crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

"It's that new kid isn't it?" Watanuki patted his friend on the shoulder, laughing lightly.

"Now, Habunaiku-kun, leave that poor boy alone. We don't want to be the ones to be beaten up next!" Fai laughed at this too, knowing his friend was a little too over protective of his close clique. Sakura and the blonde girl came up to them.

"Fai-san! I know where Haganemaru's locker is!" the brunette said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it's right next to Syaoran-san's." The blonde said, smiling smugly at the now blushing Sakura.

"Geez, when are you two going to hook up? Your puppy love is gunna make me puke one of these days." Said Habunaiku, throwing his arms up into the air. Sakura blushed brighter whilst all of them laughed at the dark haired boys antics.

"I'll walk you home, Esmeralda-chan." He said next, bringing his arm down to offer it to the blonde girl.

"It's Ezzy, and ok!" She said, taking it whole-heartedly and they walked off.

"Talking about puppy love, and there he goes!" Watanuki said, a small aggravated frown on his face. Fai tapped his shoulder and pointed to Doumeki.

"Speak for yourself." Watanuki blushed brightly as he was shoved in the archer's direction. Fai then told Sakura to walk with Syaoran home instead of him.

"But why?" She asked, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"It's a secret!" Fai said, keeping his finger up in the air in front of his face. Sakura let out a small sigh before retreating in the disappearing crowd. Once the class president slung his light blue back pack on his shoulder, he closed his locker and began to walk out of the school. He was stopped when a crowd caught his eye. He walked over to them, pushing his way up to see what was going on.

"Not so tough now are ya?"

"He looks like a sad dog, boss!"

"Watch out! He has rabies!" cruel laughter ensued. Fai finally reached the inner rim of the crowd, gasping at what he saw.

Haganemaru was on his knees, his arms being held by two other men while another punched his stomach. Two other boys stood off to the side, watching in pure pride as his stomach received a beating. Yet, to everyone's surprise, Haganemaru hadn't made a sound. This was making the pink haired, fat boy angry.

"Rip off his shirt! I wanna see his scar!" This was followed by some of the crowds cheering. They stood Haganemaru up with much effort, for he was fighting with all his might. The one that had been punching him ripped open the 150 dollar shirt that was in the school uniform and brought out a blade to cut open the undershirt. He sliced some of Haganemaru's skin in the process, showing some blood dripping down his well shaped abs. Fai felt his heart stop. He remembered that cut. That long, twisted cut that started around the middle of Haganemaru's chest and rounded around his hip.

"Ew! He's disgusting!"

"I can't believe he lived through that!" The crowd's cheering grew louder, some throwing their fists in the air. Fai couldn't take this any longer.

"Stop it!" He shouted, running up to them and Haganemaru. The people in the crowd gasped, some started shouting about not ruining a good fight. Fai went directly to the boss, bee-lining the pudgy teen.

"What do you think you're doing?! This is a new student! He doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh what do you know, pretty boy!? This guy is getting what he deserves alright, for what he did to us this morning!"

"You were the ones who needed it! He was merely protecting himself!" Fai was now shouting, Fai never shouted. The boss was getting angry, not noticing this little problem.

"I don't like him, so I'm going to get rid of him! Boys! Do your worst! And you! Get out of our way!" With those lasts barked words, the boss slapped Fai harshly, causing him to fall into the dirt and grass. The boss turned in time to see the glint in Haganemaru's eye before he flung off his men. He grabbed them from each side, smashing them into one another. He then approached the one who had the knife, fists clenched. The guy with the knife charged, who was quickly evaded from by the redhead. Haganemaru grabbed the guy by the collar and slung him backwards, sending him flying. One of the men who had been rammed into another got up and attacked Haganemaru from behind. The scarred teen grabbed his fist, this time bending it back until you could see the bone of his wrist sticking out. The guy screamed in pain while Haganemaru flung him into the crowd. The boss and the other guy saw him coming for them next and quickly skedaddled. Fai rose from his spot on the ground, staring at the scarred man. Haganemaru turned his head to him, bowing it slightly, before dropping to his knees. Fai felt like it went in slow motion.

The whole crowd charged forward, some trampling the guys knocked out, some running into Fai. They all came down on Haganemaru, fists and shoes flying in and out of the tight circle. Fai could only be pushed away while he tried to stop them. He was shoved to the ground once more as the crowd parted, revealing a bloody and battered boy lying limp on the ground.

Fai crawled quickly over to him, noticing the blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"Hagane-kun? Can you hear me?" Fai said, forgetting formal introductions as he lifted the other boy's head into his hands. Haganemaru looked up at him, one eye bleeding lightly around its rim.

"…You…" He said, trying to move his arms to sit up. He did so, letting a grunt escape his lips.

"I'll take you back inside the school into the nurse's office. We can get you cleaned up-"

"My house isn't far from here… I can walk there…" The redhead said, not turning his head to face Fai. The blonde stood, grabbing Haganemaru's backpack on top of his own on his back. The he walked over to the sitting boy.

"Then let me help you." He murmured, outstretching his hand to him. Haganemaru looked up at him, and then took his hand weakly.

-9-1-1-

"This is _your_ home?!" Fai declared, staring up at the mansion. It had red paint on the outside and was lined with wilting rosebushes, giving it a creepy yet mysterious edge. Fai had always wanted to live there, his house not even two blocks away from it. The black shingles on the roof had been repaired, and the white fence had been replaced with a red one. The door was black alone with the curtains on the 5 visible windows.

"Yeah… Do you like dogs?" Haganemaru asked, leaning on Fai's offered shoulder as he opened up the fence. Fai nodded, still in awe.

"Good… I have one…" He said as they made their way to his front door. Fai let Haganemaru slide off his shoulder to get to his pocket. He then cursed loudly making Fai jump when Haganemaru started feeling the light next to his porch.

"What are you doing?" He asked, cautious to why the brown eyed man was feeling up a lamp.

"Those monkeys stole my keys. Now I have to get a new one for my car and another extra for my house… oh, and one to my safe… God, even one to my freaking shed!" Haganemaru scrambled with the front door, unlocking it clumsily. Fai watched him closely in case he was to fall over again. He was greeted by barking.

"Hey, Yuui, I'm home…" He heard the other say, watching as a golden retriever pup climbed lazily into its master's arms. Fai smiled when he heard Haganemaru chuckle.

"Oh, I have three cats too…" Haganemaru said as he sat down on a brown, leather couch. Fai shut the door behind him, locking it as well. He turned to see the biggest living room he had ever been in. The walls were a light pink, stopping midway to turn into dark, rose colored wood. The ceiling was high, having been painted black with roses all over it. On the walls were paintings he had never seen and photos of faceless people. That also creeped Fai out. There was no TV in the room like the blonde thought there should be, but only a coffee table with books on it in the center with two large brown couches and three reclining chairs. In front of the chairs was a fireplace that had to be attended to, not an electric one. On the mantle held one photo between two white, never-lit, long candles. Fai slowly scanned the room, making Haganemaru cough to get his attention back.

"Suwa and Chi are very sociable; don't even bother looking for Celes, that fat cat never does anything." Fai stopped petting Yuui and looked at Haganemaru.

"You named your cat after your family name?" Haganemaru laughed lightly, letting the black cat with green eyes called Suwa settle in his lap.

"No, I have no last name. I named myself after Suwa." He said, petting the scruff of the cat's neck.

"You named yourself after your cat?" Fai raised his eyebrow, earning a sad smile from the redhead.

"What can I say? She's the only thing I received from my mother…" Fai instantly regretted asking. He "oh-ed" softly and turned his attention back to the whining puppy. He laughed lightheartedly when the pup flopped on its back barking happily asking for its tummy rubbed.

"That's unusual." Haganemaru said tenderly, receiving a curious look from the blonde.

"Yuui hardly asks for stomach rubs." Fai smiled at him.

"Maybe he feels close to me, who knows?" Fai felt a weight on him suddenly, and then realized he was still carrying their backpacks. He stood, saying soft apologies to the whining puppy and set their backpacks by the door.

"Hagane-san, I happened to notice…on your stomach you have a scar…"

"Happened to notice with the rest of the school, you mean?" Haganemaru stopped petting Suwa as she slept lazily on his lap. Fai chose that time to glance up at the bleeding cut on his stomach.

"Yeah… oh, your stomach… where's your bandages?" Fai said, getting up from his spot by the door.

"In the midi-closet by the bathroom. It's to the left of the kitchen."

Fai found the kitchen was not that different from the living room. Its walls were lined with kitchen supplies all colored red or black or rose pink, and a small island in the middle with utensils hanging from a wire ceiling place. Fai noticed that rose prints were in a line all around the room about equidistant. Fai then found the midi-closet, having a red plus sign on the black door. He searched in it, finding everything from Midol to band aids. He found splints, bandages, medicines, gloves, stethoscopes, you name it. He had to dig for a little bit until he found wraps and gauzes and took out some pain killers, just to be safe. He closed it then, heading back into the living room where Haganemaru was leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Hagane-kun?" Fai asked quietly, earning a small jump from the man.

"Sorry… not used to having someone else in my house…" He said, blushing lightly in embarrassment. He winced, bending over a little. Fai sat down next to him, taking his arm in his hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just a little sore from the school day…" Fai felt a ping of guilt. He had tried, really, but he hadn't stopped it soon enough.

"I'm so sorry my school treated you like this… usually when a new person arrives, we welcome them warmly and treat them with respect… I mean, Sakura and Syaoran were treated nicely when they arrived…"

"That's because they're still young… That kid is still a freshman and so is his friend…" Fai gave him a curious look. Haganemaru shrugged whilst he took of his shirts.

"I may be new, but I didn't get around for being blind. The kid's locker is right next to mine, so I can hear him mumble about his classes and about his complaints about being new… he ain't that quiet when it comes to classes…" Fai blushed upon looking down. Haganemaru's body was indeed well built and his tan skin just added to the effect. The only thing obscuring such a holy sight was the long gash on his torso and the newly added cut on his abs. Fai turned his head quickly, not wanting to be caught staring at his new friend's body. That, though, did bring up a question.

"…Are we friends?" Haganemaru looked at Fai, shock in his eyes. He then turned his expression into a relieved one.

"I'd be more than happy to be…"

-9-1-1-

Oh I'm bad. I made humans and places into animals while I made animals into people! Hate me now, if you dare. Mokona is going to be a girl in the school, maybe even a teacher, who knows?! But anyway, sorry for the confusion if any. If you don't know who he is already, you'll find out Haganemaru's identity in the next chapter! BUKUKU! Also, Habunaiku and Esmeralda are OC, so yeah. Hah-boo-nai-koo and Ezzy for pronunciation. Um… did that cover everything? I think so… yeah…

Mirika-puppy-san


	2. The negative kindness

Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa, Fai would normally be a vampire and would eat from Kurogane's neck a lot more. Yeah, you know you'd like that too.

Um, I was thinking about making Yuko his mother, but then I thought; "she's not evil enough to kill someone or spawn a son with someone else." So now I'm going to have to ask you, my reviewers, if you can help me with his parents. Should they be characters from the book or should they be OC too?

The 911 breakers, Haganemaru's true identity and past, and Fai's relationship with the redhead will be answered in this chapter.

-9-1-1-

"There! Now all that's left is the wrap." Fai declared after putting down the excess gauze. Haganemaru looked up at Fai, not wanting to turn around.

"What's wrong? I have to do your back still and you can't reach that." The blonde said, but still, the redhead refused to move. Fai sighed, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Hagane-yam, I can't help you if you don't cooperate. Be a dear and do so!" With that, Fai twisted Haganemaru around, earning a yelp of pain from the taller boy. When Fai turned him around, he saw that the scar continued from his hip down until it vanished under his pant line. Though what caught the class president's eye was the rest of the scars on his back, close to his shoulders, and a few tattoos on his left shoulder blade. The kanji said "happiness is earned, not given" and "Courage". Fai looked at them for a little bit, making the one being stared at feeling awkward.

"Are they nasty?" Fai heard him say, and all he could do to reply was shake his head. When he finally caught onto what Haganemaru was saying, he shook it harder.

"I mean n-no, your scars are… and the tattoos and… um…"

"I almost forgot I had tattoos…" the brown eyed boy murmured. He turned his head slightly so he could see Fai a little better.

"What about my scars?" Fai looked at the brown eye facing him with a pained expression. He felt like he was one of the school people. He didn't want Haganemaru to think Fai thought he was disgusting as well.

"I wish I could've prevented them from happening… all of them…" Fai whispered, making Haganemaru turn around. He stared Fai in the eye, making the blonde uncomfortable.

"No one could've prevented them… Not even myself… That's why I have them… But they're old… they don't cause me anymore physical pain than they did when I got them…" He said, and Fai felt like his heart would drop. He placed a hand absentmindedly on Haganemaru's cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb.

"I at least want to help prevent more…" He said gently, watching those brown orbs with complete interest. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled his hand away, blushing like a mad fan girl.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't realize what I was d-doing!" He stuttered, folding his hands in his lap and bending his head down. Haganemaru didn't do anything for a second, and then Fai felt his calloused, but equally soft fingers on his chin as he tilted it back up to look at him.

"Thank you…" Fai felt like he was going to pass out. The look on Haganemaru would make any fan girl swoon and he was lucky enough to be the one seeing it. His expression was made of complete gratitude and relief, making a small smile creep up on his face with caring eyes.

"Y-you're welcome! Now… let me bandage your back!" Fai kicked himself mentally for stuttering again, but he noticed that the boy was much more obliging this time. Fai swallowed hard when he saw the scars again, noticing they were all thin until they got to the middle where they gained in width and slowly shrank down to nothingness again, like he had been lashed with something. He shook his head and grabbed the bandages, wrapping it around Haganemaru's torso and over the gauze in the front. The redhead hissed quietly when he felt pressure build on his front, but did nothing to stop Fai as he wound the bandages around him. Fai paused, staring at the brown eye looking ahead of him.

"You're wearing contacts, aren't you?" He said, feeling the boy tense up slightly.

"Yeah, my vision's not… not that good…" He said, trailing off as he looked away. Fai turned his head back to his work, another question bubbling to his attention.

"…Hagane-kun… I noticed you have a rose theme going on in the kitchen and living room… Why is that? Is it all around your house too?" Fai tied the bandage in the back, letting the rest coil back up as Haganemaru turned to him. He heard the redhead sigh, looking down at his hands.

"My older sister… Tomoyo… She loved roses… The house was originally hers to inherit, so I left everything the way it was on the inside… After she… parted… I couldn't change my mind on the house…" The blue eyed teen stared interested at the brown eyed boy. He was now brimming with questions.

"You have a little sister?"

"…Had…" Haganemaru looked up at him, his eyes not hiding the pain of his past. Fai just stared at him questioningly.

"You won't understand until I tell you…" Haganemaru leaned into the couch. Fai got comfortable as well, figuring this was going to be a long story.

"My… parents met at a bar… My mother was two years younger than him, and very drunk all the time… My father… I have vague memories of him… He was a painter; I guess I took after him…"

"…So the pictures on the walls?"

"The ones that have cuts in them are mine… I hung up all I could find…"

"And the photos?"

"Those are all I have… My mother burned some of them after… after the accident…"

"Accident?" Haganemaru sighed, looking up at Fai finally.

"Tomoyo was in a car accident 4 years after I was born… She was 12, meaning she would be 24 this fall… I can remember almost everything about that day…"

-9-1-1-

"_This way, mother!" Squealed the little girl, holding her mother's hand. They both had black hair trailing down their backs until it reached their waists. The girl had violet eyes like her father, and her mother contained red eyes. The mother looked down at her daughter with fake interest, wondering why she had woken her up so early. In the kitchen along with those two was a man sporting the same black hair, only in a pigtail down his back with purple eyes and a soft smile, and a small boy, having spiky black hair and red eyes staring curiously at his sister. The girl giggled as she led her mother to her seat, showing a breakfast prepared for her. Her mother smiled a real smile, and then looked at her daughter._

"_You made this yourself? Just for my birthday?" The girl nodded happily, looking up at her mother's real grin. The mother savored each and every bite, chewing slowly and happily on every morsel. When she was done, the girl once more dragged her out of the house, saying something about going to the mall to get her mother some jewelry._

"_Honey, you don't have any money…" Said the lady, but the girl only held up her piggy bank._

"_I have 24.34 dollars saved up from my allowance… I can buy you anything you want!" She said as she closed the door behind the two. The father only smiled down at his remaining child who eagerly watched the two pull out of the driveway._

"_I wanna go too!" He said, a pout on his face. The father smiled again, laughing lightly._

"_But if you went too, we couldn't prepare a party for her." The boy looked away, staring out the glass. Only a second later a crash and a scream echoed through the neighborhood, causing everyone to run outside to see what had caused it. The car the mother and daughter had left in was now smashed up against a tree, another car slammed in the side. The woman with black hair and red eyes was looking around dazedly, only to sit up and look to her side. The boy on the curb recognized her and ran over to them, father in tow. _

_The parents later found out that the accident was caused by a drunk driver diving 64 miles per hour in a 25 mile zone. The little girl died in the hospital due to a heart failure three days later…_

-9-1-1-

"My mother became violent after that, saying she was the one that was supposed to die… saying I should've been the one in her place… Blaming my father for not coming with us… She was so drunk that she ended up abusing Father and me…" Haganemaru said, not an ounce of emotion on his face. Fai, on the other hand, was staring with his mouth open in shock.

"That's horrible!" Haganemaru chuckled bitterly, looking at the boy.

"That's only the beginning…"

-9-1-1-

"_Honey calm down… you're scaring Kurogane." The man said, holding onto his 10-year-old, terrified son. The mother had been shouting at the top of her lungs, throwing things around the house and drinking until she started toppling over things._

"_It's your fault! You were the cause of my sweet Tomoyo's death! You should've been the one killed, Kurogane! You should've died!" She said, throwing a china plate at the little boy. The father caught it, earning a slice in the hand._

"_Get out of my way!" She shouted, slurring her words roughly as she pushed on her husband's arms. They had a fight, hand to hand until the wife shoved her husband down the basement stairs. When he didn't get up, Kurogane stared wide eyed at his mother, who had a belt in her hand._

_­_-9-1-1-

"I tried to call the police after she beat me, but she caught me and ended up beating me again… My father was supposed to go to the hospital; because he had landed on a nail… the nail was rusting in his hand so he was forced to stop painting… I tried to take it up to make him proud… but my mother saw this and destroyed all my early works… I had to hide the rest along with my Father's down in the basement…" Fai couldn't believe his ears. He knew there were families like this out there; he just couldn't believe he would actually befriend someone who lived in one once. Haganemaru leaned forward, grabbing a band aid to place on a cut he had been picking at.

"This beating she did became a regular occurrence, but my father didn't say anything… I never got the chance to ask him either… I guess it was because he didn't want to hurt her… My… My mother, I feel, had died along with Tomoyo in the crash… I could feel her spirit breaking…" Fai placed a gentle hand on Haganemaru's shoulder, giving him a small, concerned look. The redhead smiled sadly up at him, placing his bigger hand on top of Fai's.

"I have to tell someone… I need to tell someone… After my father's birthday when I was 14, my mother gave him a horrible beating after we left a restaurant, leaving him on the ground…"

-9-1-1-

_The boy cried silently as he watched his father topple to the floor. The mother had an axe in her hand, raising it up._

"_No!" The boy cried, but it was too late… the mother brought it down several times, causing blood to go everywhere. The boy screamed in terror as he watched his father reach for him, his purple eyes staring up at him, pleading him to run. _

"_Kurogane… run…" The last blow made the man stop, his eyes widening then going dull all together. He went limp._

_Panting harshly in the dark alley, the 14-year-old stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him. The woman flashed him a smile, a horrid smile that told him he was next. The body that lay before him had its hand outstretched towards the raven haired boy, his last words echoing through his head. _

_The woman advanced, her axe in her twisted gloves. The red eyed boy let out a blood curdling scream as he ran. Ran faster than his partially developed legs could handle and he eventually collapsed on a porch, one that had a family arriving just seconds after. The smallest of the family, a boy about the same age, stared down at the bloody teenager with his blue eyes. Shock danced about his face when a woman appeared, her axe in her hand. She lifted it up, shouting profanities at the boy who lay broken on his porch as she brought it down…_

_The boy scrambled to his feet a little too late, earning a swipe in the side. He cried out, clinging to the blonde boy and crying harshly. The father of the small family grabbed the axe away from he woman, who he then knocked out cold with the butt of the handle. The boy who was bleeding badly was taken to the hospital and cared for by the family. The police continuously asked him and the family questions, leaving the hospital crawling with officers._

_The blonde boy had snuck in to see the bandaged teen, wondering who he was. When the raven haired boy tilted his head to see him, he was sporting a wrap around his right eye. _

"_Excuse me, but who are you?" The blonde said to him weakly. The raven haired boy stared at him, those red eyes screaming out to him. _

"_Kurogane…"_

-9-1-1-

Fai was now in complete denial.

"You're Kurogane!?" He said, his voice cracking in shock. Haganemaru lifted his head up, staring at him with void chocolate eyes.

"After seeing you at school, I couldn't just let you pass me by…"

"But… why didn't you say something? Why did you push me away from you when I introduced myself?"

"Its complicated… you see, after you and your family left me at the hospital, I was entered in the WPP since my mother would most likely come after me…"

"Why didn't she stay in jail?!"

"Being related to her only kept her in jail for 20 years. They had something go awry in court, making the sentence exclude getting life… so they made me what I am… I am so tired of wearing contacts and I hate having red hair…" He said, closing his eyes shortly afterwards. Fai felt a tear run down his cheek. Haganemaru looked up at him, startled that he was crying.

"Why are you…?"

"I'm so sorry… Hagan- no, Kurogane-san, if I would've known…" Haganemaru stared at Fai, shocked into silence. Fai closed his eyes and shook his head, wiping the tears away frantically. Haganemaru sat up and leaned in towards the blonde, brushing away his tears softly.

"It's alright… they're only my scars to hold… don't cry for me." He said, looking Fai in the eye. Fai shook his head, staring into the russet orbs.

"No, I just can't believe you have lived here the entire time… and if I would've known you were you, I could've stopped those people from treating you the way you had been…"

"I was in the WPP, I was supposed to be moved out of my house and state, but my lawyer said I wasn't to be though… they said I moved out into the country and that Haganemaru Suwa had now claimed the property… I was to attend all my schools as Haganemaru Suwa and forget who I actually was… I was to forget I met you… I had to put on a show, acting like I didn't know you… but…"

"Kurogane-san…" Haganemaru stared at Fai, his brown eyes wide in shock. The lithe man raised his head, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"I can't ignore you… I can't stand not to know you… You are my friend… I will keep your secret, but I can't stand to call you Hagane-san any longer… That's not who you are… what have you become?" Haganemaru let his mouth open thinly. He was not expecting this. Fai suddenly latched onto him, his arms coiling around his neck and his face burying itself in his red hair. Haganemaru was taken aback, not knowing how to react. Then he placed his hands on Fai's back, listening to Fai's crying. They stayed like that until Fai's knees got tired. He sat down on the couch while Haganemaru wiped his tears away. The blonde looked up at the brown eyes, feeling a loathing towards them.

"Take out your contacts when we're alone, ok? I… I want to see your true eyes again…" Haganemaru smiled and stood.

"Wait here… I'll be back shortly."

-9-1-1-

Haganemaru came back in to see Fai with the medical equipment all packed up and ready to be put away. Fai smiled at him and stood, carrying the supplies with him. Fai stood a foot away from him, staring at his now red eyes. Haganemaru smiled back, letting the blonde caress his cheek with his pale hand.

"I missed them…" Fai breathed, feeling the grooves in Haganemaru's unkempt facial hair. Haganemaru placed a hand on Fai's, bringing it down from his face.

"…I… I need help in the kitchen tonight… I made some soup last night and it got everywhere… do you wanna stay for dinner?" Fai smile grew bigger.

"I'd love to."

-9-1-1-

Fai, after putting away the medical supplies and calling his parents, was then giving a tour of the home. There were two bedrooms Haganemaru showed him that looked like they hadn't been touched in years. One had "Tomoyo" written in gold letters on the door and another had "Haganemaru and Yuko" on it. Fai gave him a look after seeing the blue and purple letters.

"Haganemaru… and Yuko?" Haganemaru turned to see them, studying them carefully until he sighed and looked at Fai.

"My parents' names. I wanted to use my father's name as my own… so I did…" Fai was then taken to the room at the end of the hall, one that had Kurogane written in blood red writing. There were scratches on both sides of the door. Inside was a giant bed, covered in a purple, silk comforter and lots of pillows. A vanity and desk were placed against the far wall with pictures all over them. CDs, DVDs, and paper littered the desk along with pens and pencils. On the walls were paintings and posters of people, some bearing the signature of H. Suwa and others had Kurogane with a sword through it. Fai saw that all the H. Suwas were more depressing, some in only dark red and blacks. Fai caught himself staring and quickly turned away.

"I hardly ever come in here anymore… I usually sleep on the couches downstairs or in the guest room… I can't stand to see this room I guess…" Haganemaru said nonchalantly, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. Fai took a step towards the desk, the picture above it catching his eye. It had a sketchy looking painting of a boy. He was smiling brightly with pale skin. Blue, almost out of place eyes were staring up at the painter, blonde hair in his face and a teddy bear off to the side like he was holding it. Fai turned to Haganemaru who was looking away, slight blush covering his cheeks.

"I painted that as soon as I got out of the hospital. I thought I would never see you again… so I drew you to the best of my memory…"

"I remember giving you that teddy bear…" Fai said, thinking it silly that he was once a 13 year old that carried around a teddy bear. Fai then walked towards the door where Haganemaru was standing and closed the door.

"Where is the guest room you sleep in?" He asked quietly, and then he was lead to two different rooms. One had a white door with dark red roses lining it and the other was black with blue roses. They had no writing on the doors.

"I stay in the one with blue roses; the other is just another guest room." The class president turned to Haganemaru, curiosity in his eyes.

"Why are they different colors from the rest of the house?" He asked while Haganemaru entered the white door. The room looked exactly like Haganemaru's, only the furniture was white and the bedding was red. The redhead grabbed a frame from the desk, showing it to Fai.

"Mokona and Modoki. My twin cousins. They designed these rooms before they moved out East. I haven't seen them since the last court assembly." Haganemaru handed the photo to Fai as he picked up a pillow that had fallen. Fai looked at the two persons, one having stark white hair and the other having jet black. They were both smiling madly, both containing purple eyes and were clad in blue and red. They both had earrings in, one red and one blue, even though the black haired one was a boy. Fai looked up at Haganemaru who was holding two stuffed dolls he grabbed from the window.

"Which one's which?" He asked bashfully to which Haganemaru chuckled.

"Mokona is the girl. This was her room. That's why there are so many toys." He said, the last sentence out of mock disgust. Fai laughed, picking up the black bunny-like doll Haganemaru still had in his hand.

"Why is this one in here?" He said, watching the redhead rearrange the pillows.

"I didn't want it staring at me when I slept." The red eyed man said simply. Fai laughed again and placed it next to its white counterpart. They left the upstairs after Haganemaru showed him the bathroom and then went into the kitchen.

-9-1-1-

"I know I should be the one preparing supper, but I don't think I could make it before 8 because of this stupid grime." Haganemaru said, scrubbing the wall next to the stove. Fai smiled at him, pausing in his vegetable cutting.

"It's alright. You need a break. And why didn't you clean that up once it exploded?" Haganemaru shot him a glance.

"It almost caught fire and it took me two hours to clean up the fire extinguisher's mess. By that time it was midnight and I had school today. I didn't have time to clean it this morning because I was enrolling in the school today." Fai looked away from his work once more.

"Why did you solicit so late?" Haganemaru stopped scrubbing. He turned to Fai, giving him a look of hesitation.

"…My lawyer… we had our last court meeting two weeks after school started…" The blonde walked over to him, a hand on his hip. Haganemaru wiped his forehead, looking at the trash can to avoid eye contact.

"Is there anything else I can help out with, Kuro-sama?" Fai said delicately, placing a hand on his cheek again. Haganemaru's eyes widened with shock then soften slowly.

"I'm not used to being called my real name…" He said, placing a hand on Fai's like earlier, only this time he didn't remove it. Fai looked deeply into those red eyes, searching for any signs of helplessness or pain.

"You… You can keep me company…" Haganemaru admitted quietly, almost inaudible. Fai smiled tenderly.

"I will." They stood like that for a second more before the redhead removed his hand and turned back to the stove. Fai quickly followed suit by getting out a pot to put the vegetables in.

"There. I'm done." Haganemaru said, throwing the scraper and sponge into the sink. He sank into the stool by the counter, resting his head against the wall. Fai smiled at him and looked at the job he did.

"Wow! You cleaned every speck off!" The blonde said in shock as he carried the container of veggies over to its destination. Haganemaru smiled to himself, feeling accomplished while Fai turned the stove on.

-9-1-1-

"Wow, this is really good, Fai." Haganemaru said at the opposite side of the table. Fai smiled wider, hearing his name come out of his lips for the first time. The redhead continued to eat his meal with a second helping whilst Fai lazily ate his with his eyes scanning everything in the room. This one had a long dark red table that had them sitting on one end. There were 6 chairs on each side and two on the ends. The table's end that they were occupying was closest to the kitchen whilst the other door led to the bathroom and staircase. Fai sighed dreamily, imagining himself living in here.

"Hey… do you have any servants?" Haganemaru swallowed harshly, looking at Fai with a confused look.

"No, why would I?" Fai dropped his gaze from the banner hanging behind Haganemaru's head to his eyes.

"Well, in a place this huge, how do you keep everything running?" the redhead shrugged and placed another forkful of mash potatoes in his mouth.

"I get by."

"Well, if you have enough money to buy a house like this, you should have money to get butlers and maids!" Fai smiled, though Haganemaru stopped chewing. He swallowed and glared at the blonde.

"This money came from my relatives once they past away… I don't want to use it to employ people to do my bidding. Besides, I don't want to let people know I'm rich." Fai laughed.

"Living here _alone_ will tell them you are! And if the don't know, we won't tell! _I'd_ even be happy to work for you!" Haganemaru cocked an eyebrow.

"No. I don't want to employ my only friend. Live here maybe, but never work." He then blushed, staring down quickly at his plate. Fai, however, had caught his words.

"Really?! You'd let me live here with you?!" Fai was ecstatic now, and Haganemaru just sighed.

"Yeah. Do you _want _to or something?" Fai nodded eagerly.

"I live in an apartment up the street with my family. They keep reminding me it's close to time for me to move out and I have no idea where to go! Please, please, please, PLEASE let me live with you, Kuro-samaaaaaaaa!" Haganemaru sighed roughly again, and folded his arms.

"You haven't been my friend for even 12 hours and you're already begging to live with me. That's a little odd, don't you think? What happens if you want friends over?" Haganemaru stated. Fai puffed out his lip.

"I won't invite anyone without your approval! Besides, we've met already! I'll do laundry and cook and clean and-"

"Moving out to live with someone is a whole different ball game, Fai. You have to help with the bills and keep the house running and still maintain school work. You have to hold responsibility up like you wouldn't even believe." Haganemaru then felt like he was lecturing his own child and instantly disliked it. He changed his tone.

"Besides, the way you're talking makes you sound like a house wife." Fai gave him his best look of disinterest and went back to pouting.

"I'll help pay the bills and clean and cook and-"

"Did you ignore what I just said?" Haganemaru said a little annoyed. Fai sighed and crossed his arms.

"No, I just want to keep you company, that's all…" The redhead stared at those blue eyes, stunned that his own biddings had been slingshot back in his face. He growled and folded his arms as well.

"Fine…" Fai jumped up happily squealing in the air. He then ran over to Haganemaru and pulled him into the tightest hug he ever dished out.

"Thank you Kuro-sama! I'm so happy!"

"Though we're going to have to set up rules." Haganemaru gasped, trying to pry himself out of Fai's grip. The blonde slid down into the chair next to him with his arms still loosely around he red eyed teen's neck.

"One, no parties or anything like them. Two, you can if you want hire a butler, but only with your own money. Three, study time is study time. Four, never lock your bedroom door, it can't be opened from either side, believe me, I've tried. Five, when I bathe, you stay in your room. No gardening and no water systems." Haganemaru held up his fingers as he laid out the rules. Fai whined loudly once he finished.

"But all your plants in the front have died! And I get restless if I stay in one room for too long without anybody! And I don't like to study, it hurts my brain!" Haganemaru snapped to get his attention, making Fai jump slightly and stopped him talking.

"My rules. Either listen to me or let me be." Fai stared at him, perplexed at his last words. Haganemaru shrugged.

"My dad always said that when I or Tomoyo did something against his wishes." Fai let go of his neck and grabbed their plates.

"When do I get to move in?!" He asked, excitement practically bubbling out of his ears. Haganemaru stood, ignoring the pain now rippling from his bruised and sore legs.

"Next week. I can have everything in Mokona's room arranged for you by then." Fai stopped walking and looked at Haganemaru curiously.

"What are you going to do with the stuffed animals and such?" Haganemaru looked at the ceiling for a moment, and then shrugged again.

"Probably to the attic. Why? Do you want them?"

It was Fai's turn to shrug.

"It doesn't bother me. I like to cuddle with things, a childhood habit of mine."

"I'll leave things the way they are then. But I guess I should get containers for extra stuff you don't want, so let's keep it at a week."

The blonde followed Haganemaru back up the steps, entering Mokona's room shortly afterwards.

"Tell me what you don't want." Fai looked around, tapping his lip lightly.

"Ew. Those old, moldy make up things. And the closet probably has things I don't want, so go ahead and empty that out. I think that's it." Fai said, leaning against the bedpost. Haganemaru leaned against the wall, looking at the windows.

"Curtains are staying pink then?" Fai looked at them, twisting his lips into a pierced frown.

"Yeah. I like them." He said finally, happiness once again claiming his face. Haganemaru sighed, closing his eyes. Fai walked over to him and cocked his head.

"Kuro-san?" Haganemaru looked at the blonde again out of surprise, but then his gaze turned to the ground.

"It's late, should I drive you home?" Fai blinked at him for a second.

"I guess. What time is it?" Haganemaru looked at his watch again and showed it to Fai.

"Nyah, 8:30. I'm glad. I thought it was at least 10." Fai relaxed lazily and waltzed down the stairs after Haganemaru.

"I completely forgot you had a car. Why didn't you drive it to school?" Haganemaru walked to the back door after Fai put on his shoes and got his backpack, opening it to reveal the two car garage full of tools and two cars. Fai gaped at that as well.

One of the cars was a red Pontiac solstice GXP and the other was a black Camaro.

"Did your parents own these?" Haganemaru gave him a 'did you really just ask that?' look and scoffed.

"No, I traded my dad's jeep and my mom's hummer for these. The one I use the most is the Camaro. Get in." Fai sat on the passenger's side whilst Haganemaru got in on the driver's side. He closed and locked the door before buckling up. Fai did the same.

"The garage door is still closed." Fai said nonchalantly looking behind him.

"It won't be for long." Haganemaru said, turning on the car. Instantly the garage doors opened, faster than any other garage would on the block. Fai gave him another quizzical look.

"I installed this myself. There are sensors on the two doors that when they feel the steam of the exhaust pipe, they open up at a quicker pace. The pace it opens depends on how hard you press the gas pedal while still in park." Fai 'oh-ed' and looked behind him as Haganemaru backed out and watched the doors close as they left the driveway.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Fai asked mockingly. Haganemaru chanced a glance at him, smiling smugly.

"I can only think of two things; cooking and sewing." Fai snorted at this, imagining the redhead trying to thread a needle.

"Oh, so we're being cocky, now, eh?" He said, teasingly poking a finger in the red eyed teen's cheek. This caused Haganemaru to growl, much to low for Fai's liking, for he found it to be a bit… arousing. He put his hand down, feeling his face flush at least three different shades of red and he turned to look out the window.

"Do you know my address?" He asked quietly, still staring at the window's glass.

"I remember it from when I… you know, ran away…" Haganemaru trailed off shortly after that. They soon arrived at Fai's home, much too soon for Fai's liking. They sat in the car for a little bit, not moving or talking.

"Do you want me to walk you up to the door?" Haganemaru asked suddenly, causing Fai to blush.

"If you did that… I'd feel like we just had a date…" Haganemaru then blushed, looking at the steering wheel.

"Oh… ok… I'll see you at school tomorrow, then…" He said as Fai grabbed his backpack from the back seat. Fai opened the door, but didn't step outside. He looked back at Haganemaru, pausing in his actions.

"I guess so…" and, quicker than Haganemaru's brain could process, Fai pecked his cheek lightly and ran up to his porch, wildly waving to him before vanishing inside.

Haganemaru blinked for a few seconds, and then drove out of the driveway, feeling a little lightheaded.

-9-1-1-

Oh yeah, I'm bad. I killed Tomoyo and Yuko is indeed his mother. I'm horrible. LOATH me! No really, don't. Haganemaru is not actually a character in CLAMP but his name is still theirs. Woo! Fai's moving in! I can just SEE the possibilities… ooh I'm nasty!

Meeeah! It took me forever to write this (more like three hours if you don't include the stalling.) Plus, it's a bit long. If you put this chapter on Microsoft word at times new roman font at 12 then it would be 11 1/2 pages long. I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry! –Bows and prays you'll forgive me- anyway, I want reviews and love, that's all I ask for and I'll write chapters like there's nothing else in the world!

Mirika-puppy-san


	3. The neverending Kainolophobia

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. I don't own. I hate that word. Don't. From now on, I'm saying squid instead of don't own. I squid Tsubasa, Kurogane, and Fai. Hehehe that sounds perverted.

This chapter title is called The neverending Kainolophobia, meaning the non stop fear of change. Its kind of Ironic, but still, I like the word.

Remember, Yuko isn't the dimensional witch; she's her counterpart in this dimension. Oh, I'm dubbing Chapter one as ICS (incompetent comma syndrome) and Chapter two is comma-zilla. This one might be better, but if not, I'm calling it Comma Squid.

If you didn't already figure this out, the 911 breakers are there because that's what this whole story revolves around; police help.

-9-1-1-

"Fai! It's time to get up, sweetheart!" The blonde sat up from his bed, unusually awake.

"Ok, mom!" He said cheerfully, pulling himself out of his twin size bed. He stretched, looking back down at it. He had almost grown out of it; he wouldn't be surprised if his feet dangled off it when he slept. He strode over to his closet, yawning and grabbing his extra school uniform. The one from the day before was still being washed. He yawned again after putting it on, skipping down the hall. He thought to himself, 'why am I so happy?'

"Fai-kun, you're energetic today. Something going on at school?" Fai's father said, looking over his newspaper. Fai's mother tapped him on the shoulder, handing him a plate full of eggs and sausages.

"Not that I know of. I think it's because I met an old friend!" the youngest in the room said cheerfully, giving his best grin to his parents. The parental units exchanged glances, and then smiled back.

"Who would that be, sweetie?" Fai's mother asked, leaning in on the table. Fai shook his head, knowing what his parents were thinking.

"It's not Souma, mom. Oh! Look at the time! I'm going to be late if I don't book it!" Fai said before his family members could argue, grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth before running to the door. He fastened his shoes on and grabbed his backpack, running out the door. Fai looked at his watch. He was actually going to be at least thirty minutes early due to the fact he hadn't taken a shower (nor needed it) or spend more time chatting with his mother and father. He sighed, walking in his usual direction to school. He stopped suddenly, remembering what street he was on. Looking down it, he could see a black camaro pulling out a driveway. Fai felt his grin widen when it was coming in his direction and it stopped. Haganemaru got out of the driver's seat, leaning on the door. Fai remained on the other side of the street though, smiling widely. Haganemaru sighed loud enough for Fai to hear.

"Are you coming or what?" Fai squealed and ran across the road, sliding to the other side of the car. Haganemaru got back in and closed the door, staring at Fai as he got in.

"Put your backpack in the back, Blondie." He said once Fai buckled up.

"So, why are you driving today? School's only 5 blocks down." The class president said, shoving his backpack behind him. He saw a black-with-red-stitches bag under his.

"I'm still pretty sore and I'm dreading the day at school. I actually had to force myself to get out of bed. I'm getting my schedule slightly changed to avoid any other conflicts at school." Fai tilted his head to him, his cute pout on.

"Are you leaving me?" Haganemaru shot him a 'yeah right' look before turning down another street.

"Sure. What I meant is I'm getting an extra class at the end of the day plus I'm joining in a club." Fai leaned on his armrest.

"Which club and which class?" the redhead stopped at a red light, finally looking at Fai.

"It's the karate club and I think its art. My funds are paying for it, so I can take it no matter what the teachers say. What about you?"

"I'm in both those classes! Though I only help out in karate, I write about it for the school news. And art is really fun. Our teacher, Ms. Chitose, lets us paint whatever we want."

"That sounds like fun. I'm not going to be participating in karate for a few days either. I'm going to let my bruises heal. God I'm so sore…" Haganemaru stepped on the gas, veering into the school parking lot for teachers. Fai was about to ask him about it when he saw a "Reserved for H. Suwa" lath in front of a parking spot.

"Did you also pay for this?" Fai asked, unbuckling himself.

"Yeah, Mr. Fuuma and Mr. Sorata let me have the parking spot in between theirs. They heard about what happened a little while after we left. I'm going to park here everyday from now on and get to school early. They're going to keep an eye out for anyone trying to start something with me." Fai chuckled, watching Haganemaru reach in the back to get their packs.

"You sure know how to play your cards." The redhead straightened up, shutting his door. He smiled slightly to Fai, handing him his backpack.

"Are you sure you want to hang out with me. You might get hurt if they try it again." Fai latched onto his arm, smiling up at him.

"Kuro-sama is worried about little ol' me! I feel so touched! Don't worry, just because I watch karate doesn't mean I don't learn karate." The blonde laughed at the blush creeping on Haganemaru's face and heard him scowl. They arrived in their classroom, only running into a couple of teachers.

"Fai-kun, you know better. No PDA in the school, now. This is a warning, so I'm going to let it slip this time."

"Ok sir!"

"Fai-kun, you're awfully early. And how sweet of you to show Suwa-san around."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Haganemaru-san, come by my classroom later, I'll have something for you from my class as an arrival gift."

"Thank you sir." They first went to Fai's locker, the blonde making the redhead carry his books until they got to his locker. Haganemaru then told the blue eyed teen to shove off in a playful manner, running from Fai until they got to their destination.

Haganemaru and Fai entered their empty classroom, Fai sitting down in his usual seat while Haganemaru leaned against it.

"You know, Kuro-rin, we don't have assigned seats. Hideki-kun doesn't sit next to me anymore since he got his girlfriend in the back. How about you sit there?" The redhead gave him an unsure look.

"Mr. Sorata said I sat back there though." Fai smiled, pointing to a desk in the middle of the room.

"And I'm supposed to sit there. He tells us where to sit when we first arrive by alphabet, then he let us move around as long as we kept quiet." Haganemaru sighed, sitting in his new desk by the window in the front.

"I can already feel the things being thrown at my head." He said, dropping his books silently on the desk. Fai laughed, placing a hand on the brown eyed teen's table top.

"It's alright, once they see me hanging out with you, they'll leave you alone."

"Or outcast us both."

"Quit being so negative!"

"It's the way I was raised!"

"And I'm telling you to be positive for once!"

"How can I be? I was just beat up by half of the school."

"You have the teachers on your side, a house of your own, and you have me." Fai slapped his hand over his mouth, the last part being accidental. Haganemaru looked at him with small surprise. He smiled, leaning back against the wall with his legs in the isle.

"I wish I had your outlook on life, Blondie." Fai smiled back shyly, his hand retreating into his lap. The chocolate pair of eyes in the room looked up at the clock and groaned.

"Thirty more minutes until school starts. Twenty more minutes until the other kids get here. And eight hours and thirty minutes until school let's out. I don't think I can stand waiting." Fai got up suddenly, standing for a few seconds before placing his buttocks on Haganemaru's desk, sitting happily.

"Let's make it count. Tell me…" Fai said, placing a finger on his chin. The redhead sighed, crossing his arms.

"How did you manage after you got your new identity? Did you go to any schools? How about money wise?" The blonde teen felt Haganemaru sit up slightly as he shifted his seating position. If the desk wasn't there, Fai would be in his lap. After this thought occurred, the blued eyed boy had to look at his feet to keep from blushing.

"I did attend a school outside of town for a year, and then I was home-schooled for most of my 10th grade year. Money wasn't a problem. My dad had a bunch of money saved up for me, and so did my grandparents. I inherited most of my money actually. A lot of my relatives died at the same time. So I managed pretty well, I guess." Fai leaned a little closer to him, a sad smile on his face.

"I meant emotionally. How you hanging there?" Haganemaru stared dejectedly into Fai's blue eyes for a second or two before looking back at his hand on the window sill.

"I'm pretty beat up. Ironically, both physically and mentally." Fai placed a hand on his, cheek, making Haganemaru look at him.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Kuro-san…" Haganemaru placed a hand on Fai's hip, smiling up at him.

"You're doing your best, and that's all that matters." Fai swiped a look at the clock, figuring he had about 5 more minutes before their predicament would be walked in on.

"Fai…" The blonde looked back down at Haganemaru, surprised to see so much pain hiding behind his brown contacts. He returned the look with a forced smile.

"Yes, Kuro-be?" Fai felt Haganemaru place his arm around his waist, feeling his fingers intertwine on his other hip. Fai placed his hands around Haganemaru's shoulders, feeling them tense but relax soon after.

"I need you… I need you to tell me… things are going to be alright…" Haganemaru looked down, ashamed at himself for sounding so weak. Fai leaned him, putting the older boy's face on his shoulder. He had never expected to see this boy so broken after everything he had been through and recovered from already.

"Everything will be alright, Kuro-kopi, I promise. As long as we're friends, I'll keep you safe with me." Fai felt Haganemaru sigh lightly, and after another minute or so of complete and comfortable silence, Haganemaru released Fai.

"I have a request." He said as Fai sat down in his chair. Haganemaru was looking Fai straight in the eye, making the class president uneasy.

"Yes, Kuro-pen?"

"Only call me Kurogane when we're alone…at least for now…" He said, a pained smile on his face. Fai was surprised at first, but then smiled back.

"Of course, Kuro-pi." They heard the door open then, startling them both. They soon realized it was just their teacher, Mr. Sorata.

"Ah! You two! I'm glad you're here so early. I'm guessing you're sitting there from now on, Mr. Suwa." He strode right over to them, leaning against the wall.

"Did anything else happen yesterday or on your way to school, Haganemaru-kun?" Fai was taken aback by this abrupt friendliness to his lost-and-found buddy, but when he looked at Haganemaru to see his expression, he was even more shocked.

"No, everything is fine so far, Sorata-san. How are you and Arashi?" The teacher blushed lightly, a proud smile plastered on his face.

"Never better! She's pregnant! I forgot to tell you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on you guys! You two know each other?!" Fai said, pointing to each other and then flinging his arms crisscrossed at them. The two he was pointing at exchanged glances, and then Mr. Sorata placed a firm hand on Haganemaru's head.

"I babysat him when he was still a child. After he turned 10, I didn't see him until after he moved in with me." Fai double-took on that one.

"When I told you I was schooled outside of town, Sorata was my home school teacher, so I had to move in with him. That was before I learned I had inherited the house I'm in now." Fai nodded slowly, understanding their relationship but was still weirded out by it. Then he remembered something.

"Ku-I mean… Hagane-sama, is letting me move in with him next week." Mr. Sorata gave Haganemaru a 'boy it's weird being around you' look then laughed.

"Ah! My boy's growin' up!" They both heard the redhead moan out of annoyance and they shared a laugh. The class was starting to get filled by this time, so Mr. Sorata gave a chaste 'we'll talk more later' before heading to his desk to sit down. Fai was getting looks from the early birds due to being over a couple seats, but gave him even weirder looks when they saw Haganemaru sitting right next to him. Sakura eventually entered, gasping when she saw the new kid having a light conversation with the class president. She walked over to them timidly. Haganemaru stared at her while Fai followed his gaze and waved to her as she approached.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! How are you?" She smiled at him, and then smiled at the chocolate eyed teen.

"Good morning to you both. I'm fine Fai-san, but I have bad news. I'm not going to be able to make it to Thursday's newspaper/karate interview because of my brother's annual trip to Japan. I know its little late but-"

"Not at all, princess, I'll fill in for you. Hagane-chin is joining in, did you hear?" He said, smiling brighter. Sakura gave Haganemaru a small stunned look before bowing.

"I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself accordingly! I'm Sakura Kimihito! Vice president of this class and the newspaper and also the lead volleyball player. Let me know if I can do anything for you!" she said quietly, though her eyes told him he was safe to be around her without fear of getting tackled and swat with a baseball bat. He heard about someone getting hit across the forehead once, but wasn't sure who. Caught up in his thinking, he was startled when Fai slapped a hand on his shoulder roughly, making Sakura give him a look.

"Are you in pain from yesterday?" she asked worriedly.

"A little, if an idiot wouldn't slap me so hard…" He said, glaring over at the blonde. Fai just laughed it off and gave it a slight rub.

"This is Haganemaru Suwa if you don't remember from yesterday. He's only in the karate class and the art club after school. But don't tell anyone. We wouldn't want our sweet, little Hagane-kun to get beat up again." Fai said loud enough for only the other two to hear. He laughed when Haganemaru growled very dog-like and swiped for his head. Of course, Fai dodged it and scooted back into his seat. Sakura bowed slightly again after Fai did so and ran to the opposite side of the classroom and sat down. The bell rang, sounding everyone to stand for the teacher.

-9-1-1-

"Hagane-san! Hagane-samaaaaaaaa!"

"WHAT?!" Haganemaru turned around sharply from his locker, glaring at the upcoming blonde boy. The blued eyed teen didn't seem fazed by it and clung to his arm, making the redhead wince.

"Let's eat lunch together! We can eat at my desk with my friends and-"

"Not interested." Fai loosened his grip on Haganemaru's elbow, looking up at him with a cute pout on.

"Why not, Hagane-red?" the chocolate eyed boy turned to him after slamming his locker closed.

"I have my own desk. Your friends probably don't like me." Fai made a overly dramatic 'surely not no' look and wrapped tighter around his arm as they began to walk back to class.

"Naw, they love you! You kicked our class bullies' butts yesterday! How can they not?"

"I got beat up by most of the school."

"You're being negative again. The crowd wasn't even big enough to fill a class, you're exaggerating."

"No, I'm being truthful. I saw a lot of people there."

"Hagane-kun, you were barely conscious when I aided you home!"

"Stop calling me those names and no I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You could barely hold yourself up." Fai said, opening the door and walking in first.

"That doesn't mean I was 'barely conscious,' Blondie. I was in a lot of pain."

"Either way, your vision could've been clouded. Oh! Maybe your contact messed up?" The blonde sat down at his usual desk with Haganemaru by his side.

"No, I'm pretty sure they weren't." Fai 'hmm-ed' and watched as Sakura came over to him.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!!" He sang, letting her pull a chair up to sit by his desk. She had two lunches; one for her, the other for Fai. The lanky teen took it from her, smiling graciously.

"Merci, Madamozelle." Fai smiled and opened his container of food.

"Tch. Get a room." He heard a grumpy voice say. Fai looked over to Haganemaru with a spoon lazily hanging out his mouth. He was staring out the window, looking down at the people eating outside.

"Aw, you're just mad that I'm not eating my lunch with you, Hagane-chi." Said boy glared back at him, ignoring the spoon still sticking out his lips. Sakura gasped when she saw his lunch.

"H-how did you a-afford such a meal, Haganemaru-san?" She asked quietly, earning a strange look from both blonde and redhead.

"I got paid yesterday." Haganemaru said simply after staring at her for a second. Fai smiled, realizing that him being rich is something to keep a secret.

"Oh? Where do you work?" Asked Sakura, leaning a little closer to his desk.

"Out of town. My friend's uncle is a lumberjack and he needed someone to move trees for him." Fai hadn't heard this story, so he was almost as interested as Sakura was, who had sparkles in her eyes.

"Really? You can move trees?" Haganemaru looked away from his sushi.

"Yeah. I can." He stated bluntly, if not in an 'its common sense' tone of voice. Sakura stared off into the distance, her hands clasped in front of her. Fai swore he could see bubbles and sparkles swirling around her. At that time, the black haired boy named Habunaiku and the blonde girl Ezzy came over and sat in the desks around Fai.

"SO, how was it yesterday? I'm assuming the fight wasn't that bad if you're still here." The golden-eyed boy frowned, obviously pouting. Fai laughed and patted his head.

"No, we'll both manage. Be more polite, Habu-kun." The blonde boy said, picking up his fork to eat.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?" Came a deep voice that started Habunaiku.

"Geez! I've never heard you talk so deep, Haganemaru! I swear you almost gave me a heart attack!" The others laughed (with the exception of Haganemaru, he was just confused) and Fai shook his head.

"I grew up in the England. After I turned 6, I moved here with my parents due to jobs. We haven't moved since. And quite frankly I really like it that way." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ezzy handed Fai a paper.

"What's this, Ezzy-chan?" He said, unfolding it. The icy blue eyed girl smiled and pointed to the top of the paper.

"It's the new newspaper logo. That is going on the paper that's going to be past out for the dance." The class president squealed with delight, hugging the girl.

"Oh it's so cute! Thank you, Ezzy-chan!" Haganemaru stared at them with an eyebrow raised. Fai sat back down and shook his head; pointing to the girl he just hugged.

"Ezzy-chan is our artist for the newspaper. She designs the layout and makes icons and logos for the school and newspaper. This month is based on The Cat and Dog!" With that, Fai held up the piece of paper, it having a gruff black dog next to a blonde cat with a 'not interested' look on its face. Next to it had "Eshi-san" in katakana.

"Who's 'Eshi'?" Haganemaru asked, pointing to the fancy lettering. Fai looked at it again, and then smiled.

"Ezzy-chan isn't from Japan either. She came from the US. She is only a transfer student, so she'll be gone during the summers. I wonder what she's going to do when we're out of school. Anyway, as you know, there are no plain Z's in Japanese, so we all write her name Eshi when we call her Ezzy. Make sense?" Haganemaru stole a glance at the blonde girl's back, watching her chat vacantly with Habunaiku.

"Yeah. But why is she hanging out with you and that other kid?" He nodded his head to the golden eye boy which was tying a bandana around his head.

"He was the first person to talk to her and I was the second. She sort of clinged to us once we went to seventh grade together. Hey, were you in our class back then?" Fai asked, turning his head back to the redhead. Haganemaru looked thoughtful for a second then shrugged.

"Don't really remember." He closed his lunch box and stood, getting ready to go to his locker. Fai stood with him, earning looks from the surrounding group.

"Fai-san, where are you going?" Asked Sakura, but then she blushed when she stole a look at Haganemaru. Fai smiled and patted her head.

"I'm going to take a walk with Hagane-sama; I'll be back before the bell rings for 6th period, ok?" She nodded gently, watching her feet. Habunaiku let out a moan of disappointment, then turned back to Ezzy, who was less than interested in what he had to say.

Fai and Haganemaru walked to the redhead's locker, ignoring the stares coming their way. Haganemaru opened his locker and set his box inside and Fai got a chance to look inside his backpack. He gasped and stopped the brown eyed teen from closing his locker.

"You brought one of your paintings to school?! Is this for art class?" He asked, seeing the small blush creep up on his friend's cheeks.

"Yeah… I talked to Ms. Chitose last night over the phone about the class and she's only letting me join if I brought her a picture today. A recent one. So here it is… It isn't bad, is it?" Fai took it out and looked at it. It was folded in half but not creased, so he undid it and looked amazed at it. It was a sketch of a blue bird and a blonde person facing away from the painter. The blonde person, however, had their hand on the window, looking out at the snow and another person on the ground, staring up at the blonde. The other person had black hair, but was too far away to see their eyes. The blue bird was staring up at the blonde, wanting to be let in. Fai felt himself gasp at scenery.

"It's magnificent…" Haganemaru smirked slightly, his hand tapping softly on the locker door. Fai handed him back the picture after one last look and Haganemaru put it back in. He closed his locker and looked at his watch.

"We have about 34 more minutes until the 6th period bell rings. What do you wanna do?" Fai tapped his chin gingerly, leaning against the locker.

"We could walk around the school, we could hang out in the class room, we could discuss me moving in, we could-" Fai wanted to finish off his options, but then the overhead came on.

_"Fai D. Fluorite and Haganemaru Suwa to the office please. Fai D Fluorite and Haganemaru Suwa." _

Haganemaru turned his heel in the direction of the office with Fai in tow.

"Huh, I wonder what they want from me." Fai said bewildered. The redhead next to him shrugged.

"Could be anything with me." The blonde laughed softly as they entered the office doors. There were police men there. Fai looked at Haganemaru and saw that he had turned about five shades paler. His eyes were wide and his hands were in fists. Fai took his arm and walked up to the receptionist, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Fai and Haganemaru?" She asked and he nodded. Though he didn't look it, Fai had a feeling of unease. He wasn't sure if the police were there because of them or not. She led the two teens into a room with four teachers and the two counselors and a couple police men. They were seated at an oval table with papers in front of them. Fai could read 'Yuko Danto', 'Kurogane Danto,' and 'Haganemaru Suwa' on them. He stole another glance at Haganemaru and saw that he was now paler than ever. He even looked a bit ill.

"Fluorite-san, if you could take a seat outside, we would like to talk to Suwa-san." Fai was about to turn and leave, but his arm that was twisted with Haganemaru's wouldn't let go.

"If it's alright, I would like to keep Fai in here. I feel unsafe if I'm only around people I don't know." Haganemaru's voice was stern, but Fai could feel the uneasiness in the back of his throat. His arm was quivering, so Fai tightened his hold. The teachers looked at one another, and then the main one nodded. Haganemaru took a seat next to Fai on the opposite side of the table. The blonde student let go of his arm, but took hold of his hand under the table. Haganemaru looked at him, and Fai smiled back.

"Suwa-san, we understand that you have a record, is that correct?" Fai shot him a look of surprise, but didn't say anything. Haganemaru was looking at the lines in the desk, but he nodded.

"You have been transferred to three different schools and home-schooled before you arrived here, am I correct?" Again, he nodded.

"What were the reasons of this, Suwa-san?" Haganemaru didn't do anything for a second, but then he looked up at the teacher farthest away from him. His eyes were pleading the words 'don't make me do this', but his mouth disobeyed them.

"My… mother is in jail. She killed my father and tried to kill me, but I lived. Now I'm in the Witness Protection Program to keep her from finding me. I traded schools several times… because the previous schools found this out and didn't want me endangering the other students." His voice was firm, but his eyes were screaming to tell them to stop. Fai almost felt his heart stop beating when he heard and saw this. He felt so horrible for his friend, but he felt even worse that he couldn't do anything. The teachers let a leak of whispers hover around the table for a minute, and then they silenced and turned to the head teacher. He weaved his fingers together and looked at the two students.

"We knew of this WPP situation, but the other schools behaviors are unacceptable and were wrong to treat you as they had. Though we are indeed worried about you and the rest of the students, we won't take you out of this school. However…" Fai felt Haganemaru's hand squeeze tighter, making Fai lose feeling in his pinky.

"How do I say this? Your… Your mother has broken out of jail. She's been loose for 35 hours and the police force believe she's headed for your home. The jail isn't far from there, so we sent people out there at once and learned that she hadn't been there yet. We have yet to receive news." Fai felt his heart drop into the bottom of his left shoe. He was sure Haganemaru was absolutely terrified. But the teacher continued on a very morbid note.

"We ask the two of you stay inside this area until further news is acquired. You might have to stay at the police station until we receive news and have captured her." Haganemaru stared blankly at the teacher, his skin tone almost as light as Fai's. He nodded sullenly after another minute of staring, and Fai felt his hand loosen up quite a bit. Fai then had a question.

"Why is she after me?" The teachers and Haganemaru looked at him, some shocked that he didn't know. The teacher at the end of the table leaned forward and reached for a paper.

"You, Fluorite-san, were there when Haganemaru was almost fatally wounded in the side the night Haganemaru's father was murdered. She will remember you, so we want to keep you safe as well." The students watched as the end teacher past down a paper to them. Fai looked at the paper first, and then handed it to Haganemaru with a lot less cheer. The paper showed a picture of the crime scene and it had the blonde and the redhead in the far back going to the ambulance. The notes next to it said,

"Yama S. Fluorite, Janet V. Fluorite, and Fai D. Fluorite took Haganemaru Suwa (a.k.a. Kurogane Danto) to the hospital at 11:24 pm on January 12th. They stayed with him until he recovered on January 14th at 3:23 pm when he was released to the police investigators and his guardian, Sorata Dinago…"

He set down the paper, his eyes wide whilst not saying a word. Fai bit his lip and squeezed his hand.

"May we go to a different room, Teacher-san?" Asked Fai quietly, looking at the end teacher.

"We will have your things from your classrooms taken down to where you'll resign. Police will be stationed at your door. You may go. Doumeki-san, please escort them to an open office room." Fai stood up, letting his hand slip out of Haganemaru's and latched onto his arm again, only this time to help him keep walking. Doumeki led the two students into an open room with remarks of 'good luck.' Haganemaru didn't say anything until the door was closed and locked and they were both seated with their school items. He laid his head down on his arms on the table. Fai sat next to him.

"How on Earth did she escape?" The redhead said quietly, almost too muffled for Fai to hear. Fai wanted to comfort him, so he started stroking his back. He felt Haganemaru's back shudder, and he thought he was crying for a second, and then the brown eyed man sat up straight. His eyes were blazing with kindled hate and pain and his jaw was set. Fai would've been afraid of him if he didn't know who this rage was from. Haganemaru slammed his fists down on the table, startling Fai.

"HOW THE HECK DID THAT WITCH GET OUT OF PRISON!?" He shouted, feeling his body starting to shake. Fai watched in shocked horror as the man in front of him grabbed his own backpack and flung it across the room.

"HOW?! HOW AND WHY DID SHE GET OUT NOW?! SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN SENT TO DEATH! WHY IS SHE ALIVE STILL?! WHY!?" He continued shouting, his fists so tight that Fai saw blood start to worm its way down his fingers and onto the table. The blonde was completely taken off guard when the brown eyed man looked at him, fury gone and replaced with hurt and fear. Fai watched as the tears slowly fell, his heart audibly shattering. The redheaded teen sank back in his seat, tears streaming down his expressionless face. Fai and he didn't move for a while, just staring at one another. Then Fai got up and wrap his arms gently around Haganemaru's shoulders, ignoring the fact his shirt might get wet with his tears. Haganemaru paused, and then wrapped his burly arms around Fai, holding him tightly. Fai felt the older teen cry silently against his jacket and his hands take hold of his jacket in the back.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Kuro-sama… I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you…" Fai felt him let go of his back, and pulled away enough to look at him. Haganemaru's eyes were not puffy but indeed bloodshot as they stared in disbelief into Fai's blue ones.

"What about you? I'm worried that she's going to come after you if she doesn't get me." Fai was slightly taken aback, but recovered to smile desolately.

"I won't let anything happen to either of us." Haganemaru smiled weakly up at him and held him again, sighing forlornly.

"I hope what you say is true…" Fai kept him in the embrace for a while, then let go to grab his hand.

"Come on, you should take out your contacts, they might infect your eyes if you strain them." Fai led him to the bathroom that was attached and grabbed the saline solution and an extra contact case the nurse kept in all the bathrooms.

"No." He heard Haganemaru say.

"But you'll need these if you-"

"I'm not going to keep them. I'm tired of them." Haganemaru then proceeded to take out his contacts and flushed them down the sink's drain. Fai stared at his red eyes, speechless.

"Kuro-tan…" Haganemaru smiled down at his friend, taking his hand.

"I want you to see my real eyes. I want everyone to see the real me. If my mother's out and about, what's the use in disguising myself until she finds me?" Fai gaped like a fish out of water until Haganemaru kissed his hand.

"I'm not letting her get you like she got my father."

-9-1-1-

Haganemaru and Fai sat in the room for the next two class periods, just staring at each other and talking about random things. Fai was lying down on the table, counting the black dots on the ceiling while Haganemaru was sketching him secretly. Fai had asked him several times what he was drawing, only to be ignored or getting 'wait and see' and 'no peeking' remarks. When Haganemaru had finished, Fai jumped up from the table and hovered around him, trying to get it from the redhead's outstretched arm.

"Ask nicely." Haganemaru teased, earning a pout from Fai.

"Please, Kuro-man?" The red eyed man chuckled and let him see. Fai squealed and stood on his toes to give Haganemaru a peck on the cheek. Said boy blushed three shades darker and stuttered his next few sentences, making Fai laugh. Only when the announcements suddenly come on did they become aware of the world around them.

"Teachers, we have an intruder in the building. Secure your rooms on lock down, she's armed and dangerous. Repeat. armed and dangerous. Secure your rooms on- hey, get out of here! Stop! –BANG BANG-"Haganemaru lost all color in his face while Fai just stared at him. He was clutching the picture still, only the paper suddenly slipped out of his hand. He turned to look at Fai.

"…She's here."

-9-1-1-

Nyah! Thrilling isn't it? Next chapter is being worked on as we speak! Er…as you read! Any questions, comments, concerns, or cookies, please review or pm.

Mirika-puppy-san


	4. The naracat knosp

**Disclaimer: **I only own my sanctuary, and that's the upstairs to my house.

WOW! I read over my last chapter and MAN it was full of randomness. It is indeed the Comma Squid, and yes, it's staying capitalized. Maybe the Comma Squid Time Bender, eh? I mean, every now and then we would skip further ahead in time. I'm sorry!

ANYWAY, the part where Haganemaru was thinking about Sakura hitting someone over the head with a baseball bat is from Pinkbinder-chan's "Highschool Hell." One of the best stories I've read. I hope you don't mind me using it for my story…

Oh! Also, Sakura said her brother was going on the annual trip to _Japan_. It's actually the _United States _her brother is going to since they're _in _Japan. Again, sorry!

This chapter title is called the Naracat knosp, which means the orange-red budding flower. I was intending it to symbolize Kurogane's eyes and how he transforms in this chapter. Thank you. I did try my hardest. I have come up with a game about naming my chapters. I would find the letter that each story began with and used it to find the words for the next chapter. yeah, look at the chapter titles and you'll see I used T, N, and K in all my titles. cool isn't it? try it!

Hyuuu…now its time to feed your brains with my lousy writing!

-9-1-1-

Fai couldn't believe it. Last night, Haganemaru and he were sharing a meal together, this morning they were happily chatting, and now, Haganemaru's greatest fear was shooting people in the office. The blonde and the redhead were currently occupying an empty room for meetings on the opposite hallway of the office. They had heard the gunshots over the intercom and from outside their door. Haganemaru was standing next to Fai, his face painted with fear and realization. Fai had snaked his arms around Haganemaru's stomach, willing him not to go. He didn't want to lose someone he just found.

"The police will take care of her. No one's going to get hurt, I promise." He whispered franticly, hoping that his words were right. They heard more shooting and people crying out. None were female voices. A voice, chilling and full of sarcastic care, came over the intercom.

"Kurogane, my baby… Come out from hiding, sweetie… Mommy just wants to play…"

Then they heard high heels run down the hall, more shooting, and then more high heels. Haganemaru looked down at Fai, a look of loss filling his red orbs.

"She's looking for me. The police haven't got her yet." That's when the door opened. A teacher that had been in the meeting room stumbled in, his clothing awry and his arm bloody.

"She's going to the cafeteria…" He said before he fell over onto the carpet. Fai rushed to his side, trying to aid the now unconscious man. They could see people running from the open door. Maybe she had shot a lot more people. He looked back at Haganemaru, fear in his blue orbs.

"What are you going to do?" Haganemaru looked down at him, defeat and resolve written on his face.

"I'm going after her." He said, before striding over to the door. Fai caught onto his jacket, making him stop.

"Hagane-san…" He said, hopelessness brimming his eyes. Haganemaru looked down at him forlornly. "No, my name is Kurogane." And with that, he left the room.

-9-1-1-

Kurogane ran down the hall, looking at locked classroom doors and broken windows. There were police knocked out here and there, making Kurogane doubt she was alone. He picked up one of the police guns and ran to the hallway leading to the cafeteria. He hid his gun in his jacket and then opened the door. The redhead stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the devil herself. She was standing in the isle between the long tables, smiling coldly at the boy who just entered. She had a gun in her right hand, holding it out to the side slightly. Kurogane clenched his teeth, feeling her red eyes searing over his face.

"My sweet child… You dyed your hair… It suits you…" Kurogane let her walk up to him, her steps slow and agonizing. She stood a few feet away from him, watching his eyes move with her every step.

"Mother…"

-9-1-1-

His feet couldn't carry him fast enough. Running down the corridor was Fai, panting and panicking. He was very worried about his childhood friend, so worried he had actually stopped to pick up a police officer's gun and carry it with him. He looked at the shattered windows in dismay, feeling worry flooding his veins. He stopped about a corridor away from the cafeteria, silence overcoming it for a moment. Then, from the cracked door, Fai heard a familiar voice…

"Mother…"

Fai stepped closer, wincing at the soft sound it made.

"Kurogane, my dear boy…I missed you so…"

Another step and he would be outside the door.

"I missed you too…" Fai peeked into the cafeteria, eyes widening as what he saw. Kurogane and his mother were in an embrace, his mother's gun clanking as it hit the ground. Kurogane had his eyes open, staring at the wall in front of him whilst his mother's eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come visit…" His mother laughed softly, stroking his back.

"It's alright. You always failed me, so I wasn't surprised…" Fai held his breath as he saw Kurogane's hand reach inside his jacket slowly.

"I won't fail you again…"

Slow motion took hold of Fai's vision. He saw Kurogane point the gun into his mother's gut, not hesitating on squeezing the trigger. He heard his mother let out a sickening cry as blood splattered on Kurogane's jacket. She released her son, eyes wide with shock. He was staring down at her, his face filled with regret and sorrow. She dropped to the floor, her hands clawing at his pants.

"…You… You always were a murderer… you always had disappointed me… my sweet…sweet child…" She mumbled, her eyes glossing over. Fai watched as Kurogane looked down at her, his features expressionless. Then he turned to look at Fai, eyes wide in shock.

"Fai…" Said blonde looked at Kurogane, staring in disbelief for a second. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move behind him. A man with brown hair suddenly came out from behind the trash can wielding another gun.

"Kurogane!!!" His vision betrayed him again as Kurogane turned to see who Fai was staring at, but didn't turn fast enough to evade the bullet. Fai observed in horror as blood shot from his left shoulder, his face contorted with alarm and pain. Fai brought his gun up, letting his bullet fly. He closed his eyes as the bullet embedded itself in the man's temple, sending him crashing to the floor. Fai dropped the gun and ran to his staggering friend. Kurogane was holding his wound, staring down at the floor with wide eyes.

"Kurogane…Kurogane look at me…" The redhead slowly turned to Fai, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Fai…" He whispered, letting his knees give way. Fai dropped with him, letting Kurogane ease his way down. He then turned his head to the door and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SOMEONE! HELP! CALL 911!"

-9-1-1-

"Coffee sir?" Asked the nurse. Fai nodded sullenly, a fake smile plastered on his features. He was sitting in the waiting room, a blanket covering his shoulders with fear of losing his friend. He had waited for almost an hour with the unconscious Kurogane until the ambulance arrived at their school. They took Kurogane, his mother, the brown haired man, and the teacher with them and Fai begged to be taken along. They allowed him, his hand never leaving Kurogane's right one. They had asked him to stay in the waiting room whilst they treated Kurogane, giving him a blanket and hopeful words before they left. Now he sat alone in the waiting room after thirty minutes of chilling and horrible thoughts of what was to come. The nurse came back, a mug in her hand. He thanked her and took it with another fake smile. He really wished that she would bring him more than just a mug of caffeine.

About ten minutes after he received the coffee, he was confronted by a doctor. Fai sat up in his chair.

"Is he alright?" The doctor sighed as Fai stood up.

"He'll be fine, though the amount of blood he lost might keep him here tonight, he'll be walking and talking by tomorrow. He's awake now if you wish to see him." Fai nodded and was led to Kurogane's room. The redhead had a bandage on his left shoulder and a sling holding his arm. He turned to look at Fai slowly, and then he smiled weakly. Fai went to his side and grabbed his right hand after the doctor left.

"How are you?" The blonde asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. The red eyed boy blinked slowly and laughed softly.

"I'll be ok… what about you? Did you get hurt?" Fai smiled down at his wounded friend.

"No, though I did shoot the guy who tried to kill you… I wasn't quick enough to stop him from hurting you though…" Fai felt Kurogane squeeze his hand gently.

"You tried your hardest and that's all that matters…" Fai sighed lightly, watching his friend close his eyes. The doctor came back in and tapped Fai on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to say that its time for him to rest…" Fai nodded, but Kurogane wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Let him stay here…" He said quietly, looking at the doctor with weary eyes. The doctor paused for a moment, and then smiled.

"You may stay the night, normally family only stays, but since he's requested it, I'll allow it." He patted Fai lightly on the shoulder before taking his leave. The blonde turned back to Kurogane, who was now breathing calmly. Fai smiled down at him, leaning back in his chair before unintentionally falling to sleep himself.

-9-1-1-

Kurogane and Fai learned that school was cancelled the next day due to the havoc reeked the previous day. They released Kurogane that afternoon with warning not to overexert himself or strain his arm. Fai drove Kurogane home in the black camaro and helped him inside. Kurogane sat down on one of the couches, sinking in it as much as he could.

"Kuro-tan, can I get you anything? Soup? Water? A blanket?"

"All three of those would be lovely, Blondie." The redhead said, smiling up at his friend. Fai smiled back down at him and went into the kitchen. When he returned, he saw that Kurogane had made a fire in the hearth in front of the couches and was poking at it with the iron stoke.

"Kuro-fee, your food is ready." Fai called in a singsong voice from the couch. He set down the tray of soup and water on the coffee table. Kurogane sat back down on the couch and began to eat while Fai went upstairs to get a blanket off of one of the beds. When he walked into the room Kurogane said he was sleeping in, he had to avoid from stepping on any papers. There were paintings and sketches all around the room. Fai felt his heart stop when he saw what those pictures contained.

Each and every picture had him in it. Some just his face, others his whole body, then some had scribbled words and arrows on them. Some of them were half colored while others had been crumbled up and thrown haphazardly across the room. He looked at the nightstand that had a piece of paper and a colored pencil on it. He picked it up, noticing it was the most recent. It had both Kurogane and him in it, Kurogane staring up at Fai who had his arms encircling his neck. Fai was smiling brightly and looking at the painter while Kurogane was smirking and blushing at Fai. They had on sweaters and scarves and Fai had a blue hat on. At the bottom contained the date and time it was completed and "K. Suwa" down in the corner. Fai read the date and realized it had been drawn yesterday. He felt himself blush and put down the picture. He then went into the opposite bedroom, thinking it would be embarrassing if Kurogane knew he had been in his room, and grabbed the white blanket off the bed. He scurried downstairs and found Kurogane staring at the fire.

"You done with your soup?" Asked Fai, sitting down next to Kurogane with the blanket thrown over them both.

"Yeah… you do know that we're both…"

"Killers? It was self defense…"

"Does it matter? Will we still go to jail?"

"It was kill or be killed. We'll just have to convince the jury it wasn't intentional killing but two students trying to protect themselves and the school." Kurogane turned his head to Fai, smiling bitterly.

"I wish I had your outlook on life, Blondie." Fai laughed, remembering that the redhead had said that the other day.

"Stick around me for a long time and it will rub off." The pale teen then felt Kurogane's arm snake around his waist, pulling him closer. Fai smiled and leaned against him.

"Thank you…" Said the gruff teen while Fai hugged him back.

"For what?" Kurogane smiled down at him.

"For being there when I needed you… For always being the light to my shadow…"

"And thank you…" the redhead gave him an odd look, and Fai smiled warmly, inching his face closer until their noses touched.

"For needing me…"

Fai had never felt a kiss so passionately. It wasn't brute or sloppy as he imagined one would be with the older teen, but soft and loving. Fai blushed and leaned into the kiss, letting it strengthen until they had to pull away for air. Kurogane was blushing a deep shade of red just like Fai, and he was staring at the blonde. Fai stared back, a smile tickling his lips. Kurogane, for once, had never felt so accepted.

-9-1-1-

Nyah! Short chapter! –Gets shot- sorry!! I didn't intend on it being this short, but its how it ended. I think this is the end chapter, but I will make a sequel if it is wished. Like the dance that's coming up in their school or the karate night interview Sakura was talking about. I will write it if you review and tell me to do so! Nyah, I think I made their relationship move too fast –gets shot again- and the one in the story of white dove and Black Panther is moving too slow X.X. I promise that I will try to even things out!

Mirika-puppy-san


End file.
